AUSLLY & TREZ ALL THE WAY!
by brokenlover223
Summary: This is a remix of the original austin and ally story on telivison.it goes from how they met all the way untill... well youl have to see for yourself. it has lots of ausly in it and even some trez too. there will be lots of trez AND lots of auslly. some chapters will be more of one than the other but dont worry there will be pleanty of both.
1. Chapter 1 HOW THEY MET

**This is my first fanficion ever so I hope you enjoy it. Please comment after. It took me a while but I finally posted the first chapters. The next chapter will be put up ASAP but trust me there will be more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and ally**

**AUSLY ALL THE WAY**

**Chapter 1**

**Ally's POV**

Today is the worst day of my life. My dad and mom are making us move from our cozy home in Oregon to some small city outside of Atlanta Georgia called Fremantle. This morning they gave me a pickle basket to cheer me up. I LOVE PICKLES! But I'm still mad I have to leave my friends. Now we're on our way to our new home. Apparently I fell asleep on the ride there.

"Ally! Wake up!"My mom said.

I darted up clutching my book. "Are we home?"

"No sweetie. But welcome to Fremantle"

I looked outside the window closest to me and saw my new high school. Then a lot of houses. There was a blond shirtless boy with brown eyes jogging down the street listening to music through his headphones. He noticed me and flashed me a smile of bright white teeth and waved wiping the sweat of his forehead. I waved back shyly. Then after about 5 more minutes of driving through the neborhood we pulled into the driveway of what I believed to be our new house. It was a butiful 2 story light yellow house with a lovely front yard and a ginormous backyard with the biggest maple tree I've ever seen! I went inside and found my bedroom. It was a largish room with a perfect view of the backyard. The walls were a light pink and the curtains were what looked to be a cheap version of silk. The rug was shaggy and old. Across the hall was the bathroom and next-door was the guest room. My dad's room was downstairs. "Just like my dad to get this place on the cheap" I thought. My dad was the cheapest person I knew. He never spent a dime on anything that wasn't absolutely necessary. He also wouldn't hire any extra help or employees for our music store sonic boom. The store was just moved here. That's why we moved. I was bored so I decided to take a look around the neborhood. I went down stairs and told my dad that I was gonna go for a walk. After I told him I set out to explore my new neborhood.

It was amazing here. Not as amazing as my old home but a close second. I carelessly turned a corner and bam! I was on the ground. I didn't know what hit me. Or better yet what I hit. "I am so sorry" said the person I hit. I looked up and saw the person I hit was the guy I saw on the way here. "Are you ok?" he asked looking concerned. "Im fine "I said as he reached out his hand which I gratefully excepted. I felt a spark as he touched my hand. It's just because his hand is sweaty I thought.

"I'm Austin." He said with that cute smile as he gingerly pulled me up of the road.

"Im ally" for some reason I felt comfortable around Austin unlike I did with other cute boys. Normally I would babble on and on saying awkward things. And I would just keep going and going and going and – wait a second did I just call him cute I don't even know him. Snap out of It Ally! I mentally screamed at myself.

**Austin's POV**

I was listening to my music and jogging when I turned a corner and ran into this girl. I accidently knocked her on the ground when I ran into her.

"I am so sorry" I said to the girl. "Are you ok" I asked. She said she was fine so I helped her up and we introduced ourselves. She said her name was ally. That is such a pretty name. we just stared into each others eyes for a long time. Or so it seemed like. She looked so butiful. Her eyes were perfect and her hair looked so nice swaying in the wind ever so gently – wait! I don't even know her yet.

"So…" she said blushing. I was probably blushing more than she was.

"Your new here?" I said.

"Yea"

"Why don't I show you around?"

"I'd like that"

We walked around the corner. I showed her the park, the rec. center, and the tennis court. We were passing the abandoned lot when it started pouring down rain. "Come on," I said. "Let's try and get out of this rain!" I lead her through the tall grass until we reached a large tree. Honestly I have never been back here in the 8 years that I've lived here. I was just never that curious to what was back here. Plus, im afraid of spiders. We sat under the tree and started laughing hysterically. I don't think she noticed that I didn't know where we were.

I looked up and saw a tree house above our heads slightly hidden behind some branches. The ladder up to it was behind some vines. "Hey ally look up there." I said pointing up at the tree house. "come on, let's go" I said. I started to climb up the tree. I could tell she didn't think it was safe. "It's ok" I said gingerly taking her hand.

**Ally's POV**

I looked up and saw what he was pointing at. It was an old looking tree house covered in vines. He looked as if he didn't know it was there until now. To me it didn't look safe. He said something but I couldn't hear him I was too busy thinking about what was up there. I thought I heard him say it was ok before he took my hand. I got all tingly. Probably from the warmth coming from his hand.

Wait, I thought to myself, how is he so warm if were in the pouring rain. And to make things work he doesn't even have a shirt on. I gripped his soft hand and started to climb up the vine covered ladder. When we finally got into the tree house after what seemed like forever, I saw a blanket, a pillow, and a small table table. We both sat on the floor and leaned against the surprisingly sturdy tree house wall. He took the blanket and placed it over my legs.

"No Austin. You need it more than I do." I said. He was slightly shivering.

"I'm ok ally. Really" he said obviously wanting to get warm but trying to be nice to me by giving me the blanket.

"Austin. We were caught in the pouring rain and you don't even have a shirt on. Take it Austin."

"thanks." He took the blanket and covered his entire body with it. We started talking about ourselves. He said that he has 2 older brothers, Jacob (the oldest) and David (the second oldest). He also has an older sister Jessica (third oldest). He also said that le loves pancakes.

"We should get going" he said.

"Are you sure you can make it? It's still raining out there."

"My parents aren't home so we have plenty of time."I stood up and helped him get up. There's that feeling again. We walked a couple steps then Austin collapsed.

"AUSTIN!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN. OHHH A CLIFHANGER. SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. SORRY ITS KINDA SHORT. I WILL BE UPDATING SOON I PROMIS. SEND ME COMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS OR EVEN WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**


	2. Chapter 2 SPARKS FLY

**AUSLLY ALL THE WAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! The second chapter is here! Your anticipation is over. Is Austin ok? What happened? You'll have to read to find out! PS HERES A SHOUT OUT TO MY FIRST FOUR REVIEWERS!**

LoveShipper, hoping for ally moon,  .54, AND queenc1

**Chapter 2 sparks fly**

Austin's POV

I woke up in the tree house, a pillow behind my head and a blanket covering me. Ally was curled up against me. I tried to reposition myself. I hurt everywhere, especially my right ankle. My head felt like it was gonna explode. What happened to me I thought. Last I remember ally helped me get up right before we were going to leave.

_FLASHBACK_

_(ALLYS POV)_

"_AUSTIN" I screamed terrified. We were about to exit the tree house when he collapsed. I ran over to him. He was out cold. I was scared because I didn't know what was wrong with him. I shook him but he didn't wake up. "Austin! Can you hear me? Answer me!" a tear rolled down my cheek. What was wrong with him? I took him and propped him up against the wall. I took the pillow and put it behind his head. I took the blanket and covered him up. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps I thought to myself. I kissed his forehead and took out my songbook._

_I began to write, but I couldn't concentrate. I was too worried about Austin. Was he dehydrated? Was that why he blacked out? Honestly I have no idea what's wrong with him. I hope he'll be ok. I called my dad and told him that I made a friend and would be spending the night at their house. Just in case Austin and I are here for a while._

_I started to get sleepy so I went and sat next to Austin. It was cold so I curled up next to him hoping he wouldn't freak if he woke up and saw me. Then I slowly fell asleep wondering if he was gonna be ok._

_REALITY_

(STILL AUSTINS POV)

During my moving I accidently woke up ally.

"Austin! You're awake!" ally said rapidly backing away from me. "how are you feeling?"

"Ok considering I hurt everywhere and I have a horrible headache. So I say everything is just dandy!" she giggled. "So what happened?"

"You blacked out. I called my dad and said I would be spending the night. Do you think we could make it to your house from here?"

"Maybe. My house is only 2 blocks away. Did it stop raining?"

"Yea about 30 min ago."

"Well then, let's get going."

Ally helped me up and walked towards the hatch. I tried to walk but I stumbled. When I blacked out I must've twisted my ankle. She saw me struggling and helped me. Somehow we managed to make it out of the tree house safely.

"Let's hurry before it starts raining again. "She said. We walked as fast as we could through the tall grass but we had to keep stopping because of my ankle.

We eventually got out of the tall grass. About ½ a block away from my house I started to get dizzy. "Ally, I have to sit down." I said sitting on the curb.

Ally's POV

We were about ½ a block away when Austin said he had to sit down. I turned around to find Austin sitting on the curb rubbing his forehead. His leg with the twisted ankle was stretched out in front of him. He looked even more flushed and out of breath than he did when we left the tree house."Austin are you ok?"I said.

"I'm fine ally. I just…." He trailed of obviously losing concentration.

"Austin. What's wrong?"

He snapped out of his gaze. "I just got a little dizzy. That's all. Let's go." He carefully stood up. Then he stumbled and grabbed hold of me for support. Once we got to his house he opened the door and stepped in. the kitchen was straight ahead, the stair to the right and the living room to the left. Austin was still holding on to me.

"Austin, why don't you go lie down."

He walked over to the couch and did what I said.

"Where is your bedroom? I wanna go get you some dry clothes."

"Up the stairs 2nd door to the left." His voice was raspy and soor sounding.

I walked up the steps and turned left. I opened his door and walked in. it was like any other teenage boys room. Clothes on the ground. Crumpled paper beside the trashcan. A pizza box beside his unmade bed. But then I saw what really surprised me. His room was filled with musical instruments. He and an electric acoustic and bass guitar, a drum set, a keyboard, and….. Bagpipes? He also had a mixing board and a microphone.

Then I remembered why I came up here. I dug through his drawers until I found what I was looking for. I picked up a grey long sleeve pajama shirt and some grey sweat pants.

I rushed downstairs to find Austin huddled under multiple blankets in a dead sleep. I put his clothes on the coffee table, kneeled down and shook him. His eyes slowly opened.

"What?" he whined.

"I have to take your temp. Where's the thermometer?"

"In the kitchen drawer *cough*"

"While I get the thermometer change into the clothes I put on the coffee table. You'll be more comfortable." I walked to the kitchen.

Austin's POV

As ally walked to get the thermometer I picked up the clothes on the coffee table and looked at them. Then I realized what I had done. Ally had to go to my room to get these clothes. I loved music but never told anyone. I thought people would laugh at me. I didn't think I was that good. Plus I cant even write a song. I decided to del with this later.

I started to get undressed, though I didn't have a shirt on so I didn't have to take much off. Ally walked back into the living room and saw me in my boxers. I didn't see her at first. Then I turned around and saw her. She blushed and ran back into the kitchen. I quickly put on my top and sweatpants. Then I ran into the kitchen as fast as I could which was a big mistake. All the sudden I got really dizzy and fell to my hands and knees. Ally saw me on the ground and ran over to me.

"Austin are you ok?"

"im just dizzy."

"lets get you back to the couch."

She helped me back on the couch. She covered me up and put the thermometer in my mouth. After it beeped she tookit out.

"101.9" she said

"thanks for helping *cough cough cough*"

"here take this." She said and handed me a spoon full of medicin. I took it but I hated the taste.

"Austin?"

"Yea."

" why didn't you tell me you liked music?"

I started to tense up.

"um….. because…..um"

"it ok Austin. You can tell me."

So I told her why.

"you're the only one ive ever told other than immediate family."

" no one knows this about me but I love music to. I can play almost anything. I sing and write songs but I have terrible stage fright."

"im so tired *cough*"

"well try and get some rest" I kissed his forehead and sat in the recliner beside the tv. Before he fell asleep I heard him mumble what would I do without you.

I fell asleep 10 min later.

_2 hours later_

Jacobs POV

Me, david, and Jessica walked into the house. I was the first one to notice the tissues on the ground and Austin on the couch. "Austin" I said. My brother and sister looked at the couch and saw Austin.

I ran over to him and kneeled down. He was sweating really badly and he looked flushed. "Austin, wake up." I said gently shaking him. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"hey , what are you guys doing here?" he said is a small voice.

"are you ok little bro?" said david

"and who is the girl sleeping on the recliner?" said Jessica

"im ok" he said "that's my new friend ally. I was jogging when I met her. I was showing here around when it started pouring. I blacked out and when I woke up we headed here because it stopped raining. She helped me because when I fell I twisted my ankle. She must've fallen asleep."

"can you walk?" I asked

"yea but my ankle still hurts and last time I tried I got dizzy and fell."

I picked Austin up and carried him up to his bed.

Jessica and david stayed downstairs to watch ally.

Ally's POV

I woke up in austins living room. But instead of Austin I saw a girl and a boy that looked a lot like him. The girl noticed I was awake and walked over to me. I stood up.

"hi im austins sister Jessica and that's david" she said pointing to the kid playing a handheld video game. " thanks for taking care of my brother.

"don't worry about it. How is he doing?"

"he's better"

"can you tell him I said bye. I have to get home. Tell him to call me when he gets better." I took out a piece of paper and put my phone number on it. I gave the paper to Jessica. "it was nice to meet you." I walked out the door.

**End of chapter to. Please tell me how you liked it. I would really apriceate it.**


	3. Chapter 3 THE PHONE CALL

**Welcome back. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It really good. **

**But I also have a question for you guys. My friend just got out of a relationship with the person she thought she loved. Now she thinks shes falling in love with her friend since elementary school. But her and her ex are still friends and he txts her a lot and its killing her. She thinks she still likes her ex who broke up with her not long ago but she cant stop thinking about her other friend. What should she do?**

**Well enough about my friends complicated love lif. Here's the story.**

Chapter 1

The phone call

_No one's POV_

*ring ring*

Ally picks up the phone hoping it is Austin. She left his house three days ago & hasn't heard from him since.

Ally (a): hello?

Austin (m): hey ally it's me, Austin.

A: hey Austin how are you doing?

M: much better. I wanted to ask you something.

A: ok

M: do you wanna meet me at the tree house?

A: sure. When should we meet?

M: how about in an hour.

A: ok. I'll be there.

M: it's a date!

He hung up

A date? Ally thought

_1 hour later_

Ally's POV

I walked through the tall grass until I found the tree house we stumbled on. I knew Austin was up there already. I was ten min late because I got lost trying to get here. I could hear a guitar playing from up in the tree house.

I climbed the ladder as quietly as I could and peaked through the hatch. Austin was sitting in the corner of the tree house playing an acoustic guitar. He was just playing a random melody but he was really good.

When he was done I fully entered the tree house & started clapping. He looked up obviously startled.

"Hey, ally. When did you get here?" he asked sitting his guitar off to the side.

"Not long ago. You're really good."

"I love to perform. But I'm not that good, am I?"

"You are!"

"If only I could write songs. Hey maybe you could write songs for me! You said you loved to write songs."

"I'm not sure."

"Come on ally, pleeaaaaaasssssseeee?" he begged & gave me the puppy dog face. I couldn't say no to that face.

"Oh, fine"

"Yea!"He shouted & jumped up and down.

"Austin stop! This thing could fall or you could you could hurt yourself."

"Oh" he said sadly. He sat back down.

"Hey how about after this we head over to my place?"

"Sure"

"Anyway that's not why I wanted to talk to you here in private. I wanted to thank you in person."

"For what?"

"For helping me."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I needed to thank you. Without you I might've blacked out in the middle of the street. After you left, I got worse. My brother had to take me to the hospital. I wasn't out of the woods until early yesterday morning. They released me just last night. Without you I would've been way worse than I was. But they caught the problem just in time."

"OMG Austin. You had to go to the hospital. What was wrong?"

"I….. Don't wanna talk about it. It makes me uncomfortable."

"It's ok. If it's that bad, I don't wanna know."

"Anyway you probably saved my life. I just had to say thanks in person."

I could tell what happened scared him. He looked upset & uncomfortable. I went over, sat next to him, & hugged him. "It's ok. It's all over now."

He stood up. "Let's head to my house now."

"Ok" I said. I stood up & we exited the tree house. When we got to his house I saw his sister Jessica and another guy that also looked a lot like Austin In the front yard.

"Ally, you remember my sister Jessica. And this is my oldest brother Jacob."

"Hi"

"Thanks for helping my little brother" Jacob said.

"No problem." I said.

"Come on ally. Let's go up to my room before my brother embarrasses me"

Austin took me inside and led me to his room.

"You know, you have some nice instruments In here. If only it wasn't so messy."

"Hey!"

"Austin, have you ever actually written a song before?"

"Once. But I don't sing it that much. It's not that good and I don't really think it's something other people would really care about."

"Will you show me?"

"No"

" Please"

"No"

"Come on Austin. Pleeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeee?" this time I gave him the puppy dog face and he caved.

"Oh fine." He went and grabbed his guitar. He sat down and started playing.

**A/n this song is things aren't always what they seem by Keke palmer. It was originally a duet with max Schneider but in this case it is only sung by Austin. It also was originally played in piano but in here its played on the guitar.**

_[Verse 1]__  
It's hard enough to find the time to sleep  
It's easier to find the time to dream  
Another night spent too far from the stars  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
It's hard enough to find my place at home  
It's easier out here on my own  
A father's love is no such thing I know  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem_

_[Chorus]__  
Oh Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
To be and I just hope your memory's proud of me  
I might cry myself to sleep  
And imagine that you're here with me_

_[Verse 2]__  
It's hard enough to find someone to trust  
It's easier to live life scared to love  
A mother's touch is going way too soon  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem_

_[Chorus]__  
No Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
To be and I just hope your memory's proud of me  
I might cry myself to sleep  
And imagine that you're here with me_

_[Verse 3]__  
You're not really that much different  
From me  
Oh I've got everything it seems but what I need  
Oh won't you tell me what you see when you look at me  
When you look at me_

_[Chorus]__  
No Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
To be and I just hope your memory's proud of me  
I might cry myself to sleep  
And imagine that you're here with me_

When Austin stops singing he looks down at his feet. I look at his face. It looks sad and hurt. I see a single tear roll down his cheek. I go kneel down next to him.

"Austin?" I said in a concerning voice. He looked so vulnerable at that moment. I've never seen him like that before. "That song was great. Why are you so sad?

"Because it's all true." He said in a muffled voice as he started to break down even harder.

**Thanks for reading. Check back in soon to see what please answer my friends problem. SHE NEEDS HELP! PLEASE REVIEW. AND KEEP ON FREADING MY FELLOW FANFICTION LOVERS!**


	4. Chapter 4 austins past

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I have been crammed with school work and I was gone all day Saturday. Plus I have major writers block for the next chapter. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! PLEASE WRITE A SUGGESTION IN YOUR REVIEWS! I WILL MOST LIKELY USE ONE! PS TRISH AND DEZ WILL COME IN SOMETIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE!**

CHAPTER 4 AUSTINS PAST

Austin's POV

I couldn't help but feel sad. I didn't make eye contact with ally. I couldn't make eye contact with ally. I felt a tear roll down my face and quickly wiped it away, not wanting to show weakness. Then, she asked why I was so sad. So I told her. "Because it all true." I said quietly. Then the sadness took over and I burst into loud heavy sobs. I just couldn't hide the pain any longer. I couldn't keep the sadness bottled up anymore.

She hugged me. "What do you mean Austin?"

"Do you know why my parent's aren't home ally? Do you? It's because they're gone. My dad hated me. He always pushed me around, kicked me, punched me; even hit me with different hard items. Then one day he just left. My parents got divorced and my mom and siblings were none the wiser. They never even knew it was going on. Dad wouldn't beat on them because they could defend themselves. I was only 5 when it started. He left when I was about 13. My mom raised up the rest of the way. Since in 16 now that means its been 3 years. But she died from cancer about 3 weeks ago. But since Jacob is 19 we got to stay with him. He works 3 jobs just to put food on our plates. We don't really get new things a lot. Our aunts and uncles paid off the house and pay for our electricity and water bills. Jacob only gets one day off every month. That was why he was here today. David has a part time job at a comic book store. Since me and Jessica are the youngest we don't have jobs. It's just so hard without her."

I started crying even more. I couldn't help it. Ally got up, closed the blinds to the window, and then came back to me.

"She was the best mom ever, and now that she's gone…."

I hesitated before showing her what I was about to show her.

"do you know what my dad did to me?" I took off my shirt and lifted my right arm revealing about 20 scares. She gasped.

Ally's POV

I gasped at the sight of the scars. I was shocked that someone could do that to a person let alone their own son. He put his arm down and his shirt back on. He was no longer crying. But ever so often I saw a tear roll down his cheek. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Then he broke the silence.

"Now that mom is gone, dad will come back. Once he finds out that she's dead anyway. Please don't tell my brothers and sister. They don't know and I never want them to find out until they absolutely have to. Ok?" he didn't have to give me the puppy dog face this time.

"Of course. Your secrets safe with me."

Jacobs POV

We all wanted to know what Austin and ally were doing up there so we decided to….. Listen in…. on their conversation. We heard everything and we were shocked. Dad would never do that. He could never do that. Sure he left but he was really nice. Austin must be lying. When he was smaller he got sick a lot and was always sore in the mornings but that couldn't be the reason why. I burst in the door my face as red as a tomato. My 2 younger siblings were struggling to hold me back and keep me from attacking my little brother. "Why Austin. Why would you lie about that and say dad did that to you!" I yelled. His eyes were red and puffy. He had obviously been crying a lot in the last 30 min but I didn't care. I was too mad at him to care.

"you were eavesdropping on us!" said my little brother.

"We want to believe you're not lying but dad was too nice a person to do that. We need proof if you want us to believe you." Said Jessica.

"Fine" he said. He was obviously about to cry but held it in. he took off his shirt and lifted his right arm once again revealing the painful looking scars. We all gasped.

"d-dad did that t-to y-you" David stuttered. He rarely ever talks so we all look at him when he says this.

Austin sat down and put his shirt on. A tear rolled down his face. Then he jumped up and started stuffing things into his suitcase. He then did the same with his backpack. He put his guitar in its case and walked out the room. He stopped at the door and turned around. "I cant be here when dad gets here. I love you guys. Bye." Then he just…left.

**Sorry it's sad. But I need ideas for the next chapter! I'm completely stumped. I need your help loyal followers. Pwittie pwease with a chewwy on top! I will update when you give me an idea that I wanna use so it's up to you when I update. Ps I won't be able to use my internet starting Thursday until Sunday. Wuv u all.**


	5. Chapter 5 how he stayed

**Hey I'd like to say I'm finally out of my slump and written chapter 5 it's kinda short but that means chapter 6 is coming soon. Trish and dez come in soon. Trish comes in in this chapter at the very end. Dez comes in later. Love u readers well here's the chapter. Have fun.**

Chapter 5 how he stayed

Ally's POV

We stood in shock for a few moments then I snapped out of it.

"Austin, wait!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs and tripped over my own feet and stumbled the rest of the way. But surprisingly once I landed on my feet once I got near the bottom. I saw the front door close. I burst through the front door and saw Austin walking down the street his head down. "Austin!" I screamed once I got close enough. He turned around and I jumped into his arms causing him to drop his stuff and wrap his strong, muscular, baby soft arms around me. Tears rolled down my face.

He felt like a large teddy bear that I could hold and squeeze whenever and wherever. Someone that would be there for me when I needed him. Someone I could actually trust. "You can't leave Austin. I need you. You're the most amazing friend in the world. I love you."

Austin's POV

She loves me? As a friend. She would never like a guy like me. Guys are probably always all over her. But I think I might be falling for my new friend Ally Marie Dawson. We've only known each other for a short amount of time but I feel like I've known her forever... She's beautiful, smart, funny, and all around amazing. But she'd never love me…. But… I still can't just leave her here. I can't.

"B-but…. M-my f-f-father… h-he" she cut me off.

"Austin we can make it through this. We will worry about your father when the time comes. But for now, let's make the best of things. We can make it through this Austin."

"together." We both jumped and turned around to see Austin's brothers and sister. Apparently Jacob was the one who said it. His family must have come out of their state of shock and joined us while we were talking.

"Fine. I'll stay. For you ally. For all of you." I said.

Ally's POV

I said I loved him. What was I thinking? What if he doesn't like me back? Thank goodness he didn't seem to notice. I don't think he heard me.

"let's get back to the house so that you can unpack Austin." I said.

" not before…. A GROUP HUG!" Said Jessica. I was about to oppose when Jacob grabbed us and squeezed us in a bone crushing hug. It was so tight it was kinda hard to breath while being smothered with all those moons smothering me to death. Then in the middle of the hug my phone rang. Living your dreams by Raini Rodriguez plays out through my phone. That was Trish's ringtone.


	6. Chapter 6 trish and dez

**Chapter 6**

**Enjoy**

**Ally's POV**

Right in the middle of our group hug my phone started ringing. It was my special ringtone that I set specially for my best friend from Oregon. Trish. I don't know why I am friends with her though. She's bossy, rude, aggressive, and cannot hold a job down for more than 3 hours but I love her. Shes always there when I have boy troubles 9 but I rarely ever have that because I never have a guy ask me out who I know isn't a player0 or even if I need fashion advice. She is also a real gossip but as I said I love her all the same.

"guys I gotta take this" I said pulling out of the group hug. I walked around the corner and out of earshot of the moon family. "Hey Trish, What's up?" I said as I answered the phone.

"well you know how my parents are both military and they both got deployed so they thought that it would be better if I can to live with you!"

"that's so amazing Trish! When are you coming?"

"im flying in tomorrow morning. This is gonna be so awesome. We will be like sisters!"

"I'll pick you up from the air port ok?"

"Ok. Well I have to go pack. Bye!"

She hung up. I had to go tell Austin. I walked back around the corner and saw Austin walking back into his house. I ran up to him. "Austin! Youll never guess what just happened. My best friend Trish is coming to live with me! Isn't this amazing!"

"I thought I was your best friend?" he said with a sad and almost disappointed look on his face.

"I ment my best friend from Oregon silly. I can have two best friends you know. I have you and Trish." A small smile crossed his face but then it quickly turned into a smirk.

"well ally, I also have 2 best friends. You and Dez. Sadly dez went to NYC for the summer. But he's retuning soon because school starts next week. Wait that means school is starting soon. Now I'm sad."

"well I for one am glad school is starting. It's so boring without school. Anyways you will get to meet Trish soon because you are coming with me to pick up Trish from the air port."

"Why do I have to go?" he whined.

"because me and my family drove here and I don't know where the airport is."

"oh. Ok then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"yea. Bye Austin." Then I walked back to my house.

_At the airport the next day_

**Trish's POV**

I had just gotten off the plane and I see ally standing next to a cute blond boy. She spots me and runs to me. I dropped my carry-on's which was a good idea since each weighed about 30 lbs. I open my arms and she runs into them. We embrace each other in a hug. "Omg ally you look great! How has it been living here?"

"pretty good so far." Ally said. She didn't want to tell Trish about austins past so she decided to leave out the craziness of the past few days.

"Who's the cute blond?"

"That's my neiboor Austin. He's really nice. Come on, I'll introduce you." She then dragged me over to the blond. He smiles."Austin, this is Trish. Trish, this is Austin."

"Sup" said Austin.

"Hey" I said. Wow that boy was cute, but defiantly not my type. I like smart but funny red heads. Not athletic blondes.

"Lets head back to my place so I can show you my room and you can get settled in shall we?" said ally. We got the rest of my luggage and headed to ally's house.

Ally's house

"Well Trish, this is where you will be staying." She led me through the large house and into my new bedroom. But we had to carry my bags all on our own up the stairs because Austin left and said he was going to have some "fun" with his siblings. My room was cozy and little. But not too little. It had a medium sized bed with neutral colored covers and light purple walls. I had a window facing the back yard and fake silk curtains. Not that I didn't expect this though. Ally's dad was really cheap. But it's nice it just need a little trishifying. "Thanks ally. I'll start unpacking later. But for now let's go have some fun!"

"Ok Trish what do you wanna do?"

"We could see what Austin's up to. He said he was going to have fun at his house."

"Ok let's go. But just to warn you Austin has 2 brothers and a sister who all don't have work today so it might get a little crazy."

"Fine by me! Let's go!" we walked out of the house and down the street. we could hear screams and laughter coming from inside the moon family's house. Ally rang the doorbell and I heard Austin shushing his siblings. Then the door flew open and before we could even react we were covered in whip cream.

Ally's POV

Austin opened the door and suddenly I was covered in whip cream. I looked up Austin, Jacob, David, and Jessica standing there covered from head to toe in whip cream. Each of them were holding a canister of the stuff. Austin smiled sheepishly, but the smile quickly turned into a grin that was trying to hold back the giggles that were about to burst out of his mouth. "Hey ally nice outfit. It really works for you." He said slightly giggling. "You too Trish. It very sliming!" he said to the small plump Latino then he burst out laughing. His family did too.

"You shouldnt've done that Austin," I said. "You never play a trick on Trish. Or this will happen." I moved out of the way and Trish lunged at the moon family. Mostly at Austin. But they were all smart enough and they moved out of the way in time. All of them except for Jacob.

She takled him to the ground. She drug the 19 year old down and put him in a headlock. "Guys, HELP!" He screamed as best he could. But the moons just stood there in awe.

"Dang, that girl is strong." Said Austin.

Yep, that's trish.

"hey guys. If you havnt noticed, im being held in a headlock by a little girl here."

"oh, yea. Trish, drop him." I said.

"but he ruined my outfit!"

"well then we can ruin their outfits. Ok?"

"fine" the little 15 year old girl let go of the muscular 19 year old and left him on the floor, gasping dramatically for air. "Ok hand over the whip cream."

The moons, who obviously didn't want to get on her bad side handed me and ally the whip cream canisters. Then they lined up, hands held together as if they were about to be executed and this was their last moment together. "Hey guy, I just wanted you to know that I love you" said Austin. They held their head down and awaited their punishment. Man this family is dramatic. We aimed our weapons and "fire!" then the moons few down to the ground and acted like they were dead.

"Wow ally. You didn't mention how dramatic these people were"

"I didn't know until now." I said then I saw their hands twitch and ever so slightly reach down. They each pulled out a hidden can of the stuff and jumped up from their lying positions. They stared spraying us so we sprayed back and soon we were in a full out whip cream war. It was 4 against 2.

"I'm all out" I yelled.

"I'm jammed!" Trish said. We both looked at eachother and simultaneously said "uh-oh" so Trish jumped on Austin's back and held him down long enough for me to get his canister. Then she tackled him to the couch. She then jumped on the couch and onto Jacobs back. She got his canister while I got David's and Jessica's. They were easy though. Jessica was texting her boyfriend and trying to keep her phone safe, so she dropped her canister and all I had to do was pick it up. David was hiding in a corner playing a video game so I just took it. I tossed it to Trish and we both stood in front of Austin and Jacob who were pressed up against the wall, hands in the air.

"Now do you surrender?" asked Trish.

"Never. Plus while you guys were getting Jacobs canister I called in for reinforcements."

"Austin, what are you talking about?" I said. Then a red headed boy burst through the door and spraying us with chocolate and caramel. The moons then grouped together and pushed us up against the wall. But Austin and Jacob didn't have canisters so they started tickling us. "so girls. Do you surrender?" they both asked at the same time. Me and trish couldn't take it anymore. These people were merciless. "FINE WE SURRENDER!" Me and trish yelled. The boys and Jessica then backed off.

**Trish's POV**

Austin turned to the red headed boy. "nice timing dez."

"Thanks Austin. It is so good to see you. New York was so boring." Then they did some sort of handshake. "What up!"

"Oh, ally, Trish, this is my best friend dez.

"Hey I'm ally"

"And I'm Trish." I said almost shyly. Wait why am I so shy? I'm never shy. But dang dez is cuter than Austin. Wait what am I talking about I just met him and he squirted me with chocolate and whip caramel. I should be furious. Ok Trish get it together and put on your acting skills. Act furious.

"so dez, you squirted me with chocolate and caramel."

**Dez's POV**

"Dez,"said Austin "you might wanna run"

"Why?" I asked. But suddenly I was lying on my back on the ground, with the petite but large cute Latino girl named Trish. She was looking straight into my eyes. Then she flipped me and put me in a headlock. Wow she's strong. And cute. But that's just the teenage hormones talking. I mean I'm a fun, random, silly guy but on the inside in very complex. But I don't let anyone know. That way people don't expect much from me and I don't have to share what I'm thinking. Because when I say something unintelligible (yea that's right I know big boy words) I'm really thinking something intelligible and complex. If there's a problem I usually know the answer but I don't say it. I tell people that I get C's and D's but really I'm a straight A student. I'm in all advanced everything and I tutor upper graders in my free time. Anyway back to the headlock. "help" I whimpered. Really I knew strategically to get out of this and I almost thought about doing it since she didn't realize it but her grip was so tight it was cutting of the blood circulation to my brain and it was getting hard to breath. Then all the sudden the room fell dark.


	7. Chapter 7 a prank and a secret

a prank and a secret

**Trish's POV**

apparently my grip on dez was really strong and he kinda passed out. i didn't mean to but it was nice having his so close to me. it's not like i like him or anything though. i am more into the intellectual but funny/serious at the same time type. not dumb goofballs. "hey guys i think he's waking up." i said. his eyes fluttered open and he saw me, Austin, David, Jessica, ally, and Jacob looking down at him. he didn't seem to notice but he was lying in my lap.

"what happened?" asked the confused red-head.

"Trish put you in a headlock and you fainted because of the lack of oxygen." said ally.

**dez's POV**

i woke up and was really confused but once ally explained things to me i remembered everything that happened. i understood exactly what she said but to keep the dumb act going i gave her a confused look. she sighed.

"ok dez let's try this again. Trish put you in a head lock and you couldn't get air into yourself so you took a nap." she said it like i was a five year old but oh well.

"ok then. what are we doing next?" i asked. i sat up and then i realized i had been lying on trish's lap. it was nice but i didnt make too much of a fuss about it but i could feel a slight blush creeping up to my cheeks. i stood up and looked at my friends awaitingly.

"well we could all go to the park." said Austin.

"ok lets go!" i said. we all walked out of his house and were about to head to the park but then we realized that all of us were covered with whipp cream caramel and caramel. "hey guys, maybe we should change first. we can all meet up at ally's house, ok?" said austin."yea" we all said simultaniously.

we added our numbers to eachothers phones and then went our seperate ways.

i reached my house and went up to my room. then my phone rang. it was trish. i wondetr why shes calling me? i answer and imediatly hear trish talking. it seems as though she is talking to herself. she says "ok think trish think. what prank can i on dez and the others? oh i know! when we get to the park i will go hide in a bush behind them or something and blow my dog whistle i got when i worked at the pet shop. that will send a whole group of dogs strait for them and they will get slobered! this will be a perfect revenge for them ruining my outfit. maybe i wont do it. after all i dont want dez to get hurt. or ally. i wouldnt want any of them to get hurt. especially dez. wait did i say dez, i meant ally! why would i care if dez got hurt? why wouldnt i care? becausew im trish. i dont like dez. wait this is crazy. im fighting myself outloud. here comes ally. i should tell her that i will be out in a moment. i dont want her knowing my plan." then i hung up. its not nice to eavesdropp after all. but i need to do something. i know what to do but i cant. the everyone will see how smart i am. the only thing i can do is tell austin. he will think of something. hopefully. i dont wanna be attacked by dogs. plus im severly allergic to dogs. no one knows that about me either. i am also asmatic, not afraid of blood (they think i am) and am allergic to peanuts but no one knows it about me.i dial austins number. "hey dez, what up?"

"i dont know if this is important but trish but dialed me and i heard her talking to herself. she said she was going to play a prank on us while were at the park."

"what did she say she was going to do?"

"i dont know. something about a whitle and dogs attacking us. well bye!" i hope he will figure this out.

* * *

**austins POV**

at the park

after dez told me about trish i started thinking. maybe we could move out of the way so that only trish get attacked. i know its kinnda mean but she needs a taste of her own medicine. i told the others and we all agreed on my plan instead of dez's who thought we could get rid of the dogs by sending a flock of penguins after them. we were now all walking down the sidewalk. trish was starting to lag behind us. i nod at the others and they nod back. then all of the suddoni see a herd of dogs headed straight for us. we all move out of the way and tirsh gets trampled by the dogs. they were pouncing on and licking her.

when the dogs finnaly retreated we all stood over her and stared. she was covered in slobber and scratches from the dogs nails. she was even slightly bleeding in some places. i looked at dez. for some reason he looked concerned about something. he was looking down at trish. he had a glimmer in his eyes that i had never seen on him before. but i have seen that look on someone else sister when she looks at her boyfriend. what if dezlike likes trish! stop thinking and say something austin. "thats what you get when you try and play a prank on the moon!"

"wait austin, how did you know i was going to play a prank on you?" she asked.

i looked at dez and then at her. but so that she didnt hurt the concerned looking boy, who i would talk to later, i wouldnt say that it was him who heard her. "well you see you but dialed us and we heard you planning your revenge.

her cheeks turned slightly red. i wonder what else she said. "oh. well can you guys help me up. dez was thefirst to react and he carefully helped her up.

**Dez's POV**

i was really concerned about trish. the dogs scratched her and she was bleeding in some places. i helped her up and on instinct i started checking her wounds. i have taken first aid classes since i was 5. the cuts werent too bad and all she needed was an ice back or 2, some disenfectant, and some band-aids. my freinds were looking at me in shock at how i was handling this. they think im afraid of blood unless its in a movie because then i know its not real. my cover might be blown. i have to create a cover story and fast.

"um...yep this is the real trish." i think i covered that nicely.

"who did you think she was?"

"a cyborg sent from the future to take over the world and eat out our brains! duh!"

"dez you do realize that trish is bleeding dont you?"

i scream like a little girl and jump backwards to keep the act going. everyone starts laughing at me and i get kinnda sad. sometimes it doesnt feel worth it to act like i do since i dont like people making fun of me. but tis a price i have to bay. "he's afraid of blood" explains austin while still laughing at my expense.

"its not funny!" i yell tears almost in my eyes.

"ok guys lets stop now. we dont wanna hurt his feelings." says ally.

"thank you ally!"

"anyway, trish sorry about the dogs. but you did have it coming. are you ok?"

"yea, im fine. just a couple scrapes and bruises. nothing serious."

"well lets head over to our house and get you cleaned up."

"lets go!" i said. i wanted to see where trish lived just in case i need her for something. you know she's kinda cute. but she's a little too forcefull i like funny sensitive yet determned girls.

"hey guys im gonna catch up to you. i need to talk to dez for a minute alone. ok?"

"ok austin" austin pulled me aside and out of earshot of theothers.

"dez tell me the truth. do you like trish?"

"what why would i like her? i mean she is cute and funny but she's mean and you know i dont like mean girls."

"ok but i want you to know that when you were looking at her you looked really concerned about what the dogs did to her. and i saw that sparkle in your eyes that i see when my sister is looking at her boyfriend. i also saw the same look in her eyes."

* * *

**trish's POV**

all of the suddon ally pulled me aside of the rest of the moon family beside austin and his friend dez. "trish do you like dez?"

"what why would i like dez. you know i like smart funny guys. not dumb idiots."

"i know you say that but i could see that look in you eyes that you get when you see someone you are in love with."

"well do you like austin?"

"no. i dont even know him all that well. and besides we havnt spent that much time together. the most he's told me is that he doesnt have a dad, that he loves music like me,and that his mom is dead. died about 2 weeks ago. so jacob takes care of them."

"your right thats not alot. but youve been here almost a month now and i know you met the first day you got here."

"he got realy sick and had to go to the hospital for a while."

"well then if you cant love austin because you havnt known him that long then i have thi right not to decide if ilike dez or not. fair?"

"fair." we walk back and join the group.

* * *

**dez's POV**

"well do you like ally austin?"

"idont know her that well. so i dont really know. but so far we have a great frienship going on and if idecide on what im feeling too soon then it could ruin our friendship if i got my feelings rong"

"well then if you dont know how you feel after a month then i dont know after 3 days. ok?"

"ok." we walk back and join the group. i do hope that trish will be ok and doesnt get an infection from those cuts.

we were now walking back to ally and trish's house when i see a kid about 2 yearsolder than me trying to do a complicated algebraic expression that was probably assigned to him in summer svhool.

"hey guys i'll catch up with you in a minute. ok?"

"ok"said austin.

**trish's POV**

dez said he was going to catch up to us in a minute so i dec ided to see what he was doing. i hid behind a large tree and watched him sitd on on the curb next to a boy that was at least a good 2 years older than us. he was struggling with a complicated algebraic expression. then dezstarted to help the boy. he did ythe expression in less than a minute and icould tell he got the answer right. he was using corect algebraic terms and tought thekid how to do the problem. when he was finished he got up and started walking to catch up with us. i walked infront of jim stoping him dead in his tracks.

**dez's POV**

i was heading to catch up with the others when trish walked infront of me.

"wow dez, i didnt know you were smart enough to do that complicated of an algebraic expression."

"i dont know what your talking about trish."

"come on i saw you help that upper grader."

"fine but you cant tell anyone.i act unintelligable so that people dont expect as much out of me. people think i get C's and D's but realy i am a straight A student. i'm in all advanced classes and i tutor upper graders in my free time. i have taken first aid training since i was 5 and i am not afraid of blood. i'm asmatic, deathly alergic to dogs and peanuts, i love to help people and i dont like to be made fun of. there i said it. but austin doesnt know any of this and i dont want his to. please dont tell him."

"dont worry you secrets safe with me. but as long as you dont tell ally my secret. truth is i was always made fun of because of my weight so i act tougher than i am. i am alergic to cats and am pretty much a somplete scardy cat when it comes to scarry movies and haunted houses. in truth i hate to hurt people and i hate to hurt peoples feelings. i dont like to be made fun of either. please dont tell ally."

"dont worry. your secrets safe as well." then we hugged and i felt a bolt of electricity run through my body. maybe i do love trish.

**trish's POV**

we hugged and i felt a shock of electricity go through my body. maybe i do love dez.


	8. chapter 6 repost

**Chapter 6**

**i am reposting this chapters because in some places i couldnt get this chapter so im hoping this will work mostly for all those peole who cant get it since this is by far the funniest chapter of them all.**

**Ally's POV**

Right in the middle of our group hug my phone started ringing. It was my special ringtone that I set specially for my best friend from Oregon. Trish. I don't know why I am friends with her though. She's bossy, rude, aggressive, and cannot hold a job down for more than 3 hours but I love her. Shes always there when I have boy troubles 9 but I rarely ever have that because I never have a guy ask me out who I know isn't a player0 or even if I need fashion advice. She is also a real gossip but as I said I love her all the same.

"guys I gotta take this" I said pulling out of the group hug. I walked around the corner and out of earshot of the moon family. "Hey Trish, What's up?" I said as I answered the phone.

"well you know how my parents are both military and they both got deployed so they thought that it would be better if I can to live with you!"

"that's so amazing Trish! When are you coming?"

"im flying in tomorrow morning. This is gonna be so awesome. We will be like sisters!"

"I'll pick you up from the air port ok?"

"Ok. Well I have to go pack. Bye!"

She hung up. I had to go tell Austin. I walked back around the corner and saw Austin walking back into his house. I ran up to him. "Austin! Youll never guess what just happened. My best friend Trish is coming to live with me! Isn't this amazing!"

"I thought I was your best friend?" he said with a sad and almost disappointed look on his face.

"I ment my best friend from Oregon silly. I can have two best friends you know. I have you and Trish." A small smile crossed his face but then it quickly turned into a smirk.

"well ally, I also have 2 best friends. You and Dez. Sadly dez went to NYC for the summer. But he's retuning soon because school starts next week. Wait that means school is starting soon. Now I'm sad."

"well I for one am glad school is starting. It's so boring without school. Anyways you will get to meet Trish soon because you are coming with me to pick up Trish from the air port."

"Why do I have to go?" he whined.

"because me and my family drove here and I don't know where the airport is."

"oh. Ok then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"yea. Bye Austin." Then I walked back to my house.

_At the airport the next day_

**Trish's POV**

I had just gotten off the plane and I see ally standing next to a cute blond boy. She spots me and runs to me. I dropped my carry-on's which was a good idea since each weighed about 30 lbs. I open my arms and she runs into them. We embrace each other in a hug. "Omg ally you look great! How has it been living here?"

"pretty good so far." Ally said. She didn't want to tell Trish about austins past so she decided to leave out the craziness of the past few days.

"Who's the cute blond?"

"That's my neiboor Austin. He's really nice. Come on, I'll introduce you." She then dragged me over to the blond. He smiles."Austin, this is Trish. Trish, this is Austin."

"Sup" said Austin.

"Hey" I said. Wow that boy was cute, but defiantly not my type. I like smart but funny red heads. Not athletic blondes.

"Lets head back to my place so I can show you my room and you can get settled in shall we?" said ally. We got the rest of my luggage and headed to ally's house.

Ally's house

"Well Trish, this is where you will be staying." She led me through the large house and into my new bedroom. But we had to carry my bags all on our own up the stairs because Austin left and said he was going to have some "fun" with his siblings. My room was cozy and little. But not too little. It had a medium sized bed with neutral colored covers and light purple walls. I had a window facing the back yard and fake silk curtains. Not that I didn't expect this though. Ally's dad was really cheap. But it's nice it just need a little trishifying. "Thanks ally. I'll start unpacking later. But for now let's go have some fun!"

"Ok Trish what do you wanna do?"

"We could see what Austin's up to. He said he was going to have fun at his house."

"Ok let's go. But just to warn you Austin has 2 brothers and a sister who all don't have work today so it might get a little crazy."

"Fine by me! Let's go!" we walked out of the house and down the street. we could hear screams and laughter coming from inside the moon family's house. Ally rang the doorbell and I heard Austin shushing his siblings. Then the door flew open and before we could even react we were covered in whip cream.

Ally's POV

Austin opened the door and suddenly I was covered in whip cream. I looked up Austin, Jacob, David, and Jessica standing there covered from head to toe in whip cream. Each of them were holding a canister of the stuff. Austin smiled sheepishly, but the smile quickly turned into a grin that was trying to hold back the giggles that were about to burst out of his mouth. "Hey ally nice outfit. It really works for you." He said slightly giggling. "You too Trish. It very sliming!" he said to the small plump Latino then he burst out laughing. His family did too.

"You shouldnt've done that Austin," I said. "You never play a trick on Trish. Or this will happen." I moved out of the way and Trish lunged at the moon family. Mostly at Austin. But they were all smart enough and they moved out of the way in time. All of them except for Jacob.

She takled him to the ground. She drug the 19 year old down and put him in a headlock. "Guys, HELP!" He screamed as best he could. But the moons just stood there in awe.

"Dang, that girl is strong." Said Austin.

Yep, that's trish.

"hey guys. If you havnt noticed, im being held in a headlock by a little girl here."

"oh, yea. Trish, drop him." I said.

"but he ruined my outfit!"

"well then we can ruin their outfits. Ok?"

"fine" the little 15 year old girl let go of the muscular 19 year old and left him on the floor, gasping dramatically for air. "Ok hand over the whip cream."

The moons, who obviously didn't want to get on her bad side handed me and ally the whip cream canisters. Then they lined up, hands held together as if they were about to be executed and this was their last moment together. "Hey guy, I just wanted you to know that I love you" said Austin. They held their head down and awaited their punishment. Man this family is dramatic. We aimed our weapons and "fire!" then the moons few down to the ground and acted like they were dead.

"Wow ally. You didn't mention how dramatic these people were"

"I didn't know until now." I said then I saw their hands twitch and ever so slightly reach down. They each pulled out a hidden can of the stuff and jumped up from their lying positions. They stared spraying us so we sprayed back and soon we were in a full out whip cream war. It was 4 against 2.

"I'm all out" I yelled.

"I'm jammed!" Trish said. We both looked at eachother and simultaneously said "uh-oh" so Trish jumped on Austin's back and held him down long enough for me to get his canister. Then she tackled him to the couch. She then jumped on the couch and onto Jacobs back. She got his canister while I got David's and Jessica's. They were easy though. Jessica was texting her boyfriend and trying to keep her phone safe, so she dropped her canister and all I had to do was pick it up. David was hiding in a corner playing a video game so I just took it. I tossed it to Trish and we both stood in front of Austin and Jacob who were pressed up against the wall, hands in the air.

"Now do you surrender?" asked Trish.

"Never. Plus while you guys were getting Jacobs canister I called in for reinforcements."

"Austin, what are you talking about?" I said. Then a red headed boy burst through the door and spraying us with chocolate and caramel. The moons then grouped together and pushed us up against the wall. But Austin and Jacob didn't have canisters so they started tickling us. "so girls. Do you surrender?" they both asked at the same time. Me and trish couldn't take it anymore. These people were merciless. "FINE WE SURRENDER!" Me and trish yelled. The boys and Jessica then backed off.

**Trish's POV**

Austin turned to the red headed boy. "nice timing dez."

"Thanks Austin. It is so good to see you. New York was so boring." Then they did some sort of handshake. "What up!"

"Oh, ally, Trish, this is my best friend dez.

"Hey I'm ally"

"And I'm Trish." I said almost shyly. Wait why am I so shy? I'm never shy. But dang dez is cuter than Austin. Wait what am I talking about I just met him and he squirted me with chocolate and whip caramel. I should be furious. Ok Trish get it together and put on your acting skills. Act furious.

"so dez, you squirted me with chocolate and caramel."

**Dez's POV**

"Dez,"said Austin "you might wanna run"

"Why?" I asked. But suddenly I was lying on my back on the ground, with the petite but large cute Latino girl named Trish. She was looking straight into my eyes. Then she flipped me and put me in a headlock. Wow she's strong. And cute. But that's just the teenage hormones talking. I mean I'm a fun, random, silly guy but on the inside in very complex. But I don't let anyone know. That way people don't expect much from me and I don't have to share what I'm thinking. Because when I say something unintelligible (yea that's right I know big boy words) I'm really thinking something intelligible and complex. If there's a problem I usually know the answer but I don't say it. I tell people that I get C's and D's but really I'm a straight A student. I'm in all advanced everything and I tutor upper graders in my free time. Anyway back to the headlock. "help" I whimpered. Really I knew strategically to get out of this and I almost thought about doing it since she didn't realize it but her grip was so tight it was cutting of the blood circulation to my brain and it was getting hard to breath. Then all the sudden the room fell dark.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
School

Austins POV

Ugh I hate this day. The first day of school. The only thing I love about school is music class. At least this year I will have more than just dez as a friend. This year I have ally and trish and ally. Wait I said ally twice. Oh well. I walked to my closet to decide what to wear. I pulled out a pair or dark jeans with holes on the knees. I got my lucky yellow v neck t-shirt. I got my leather jacket and put it over top. Lookin sharp Austin!

I grabbed my stuff and started to walk to school. Then I realized that I should probably pick up my friends. First I got dez. I walked up the steps to his house and before I could even nock he opened the door. "hey Austin." we did our handshake. "wat up! Are you ready to go!"

"wow dez you are never this excited about school. Why are you so excited?"

"because this year I plan on getting my first girlfriend." he popped an imaginary coller.

"well good luck with that dez. With the way you normally dress you will need it. But today you look almost normal." he was wearing a pair of dark jeans with worn out knees, an orange t-shirt that said "wat up!" and black and white hightops. I have the exact pair of shoes. Actually I was looking for them this morning but I couldn't find them. Hey!

"dez are those my shoes?"

"yes but I had to look good. I'll give up back!"

"don't worry about it. And the ladies will love you."

"well you don't look half bad yourself."

"thanks now let's go pick up the girls."

We walk to there house and ring the doorbell.

Ally's POV

I love this day! The first day of school! And I wont be alone at this new school. I will have Austin and trish and dez and Austin! Wait did I say Austin twice? Oh well. I got up and looked in my closet. I picked out a knee high light pink floral dress with a large brown belt. I put on a pair of knee length brown boots and put on some jewelry. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I decided on a little pink eyeshadow of trish's and some cherry scented lip gloss. I decided to wear my contacts instead of my glasses. I normally would wear my glasses to school but its less attractive. Now I only wear my glasses when im at home alone or I'm sick. So it's become a habit over the summer to just put on contacts instead of my glasses. Last year I wore my glasses to school and people made fun of me but not this year! Trish was in a mini Jean skirt and a leopard print top. She was way over the top. As always. I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs to the living room. Trish was waiting for me. "hey ally! You look nice today. Wait is that my eyeshadow?" she asked.

"yes trish I am wearing your eyeshadow."

"why? Who you tryin to impress?"

"no one trish. I just want things at this school to be different. I don't want to be known as the girl who always got teased and who was never ever asked to any parties or to go anywhere."

"that explains why you aren't wearing your glasses. Now let's go we don't wanna be late. Wait do you know how to get to the school?"

"um...no." then I heard the doorbell ring. I grab my bag off the couch and walk over to the door with trish following close behind me. I open it to see Austin an dez. OMG Austin looked so hot! And dez looks, normal. Last we saw him he was in stopes pants and a poka dot t-shirt. Austin and fess mouths almost fell open. I don't know why.

Trish's POV

Ally opens the door and there stands dez and Austin. Wow does dez look hot! Austins ok but dez. He looked even cuter than he did last time I saw him. Their mouths almost fall open.

Dez's POV

The door opens and I'm astonished. Trish looks ravishing. Glowing even. Ally looks good too but trish. Wow. I am pretty sure my mouth just dropped open. Then I remember what we promised eachother. I just hope she doesn't tell anyone.

Austins POV

The door opens and I see ally. She looks amazing! But I can't get distracted I need to get to school so I decide to break the aquard silence.

"so ally I was just wondering if you guys wanted to walk to school with us?"

"sure we'd love to" they walk out of the door and close it behind them. Then we lead them to the high school.

"so ally, trish are you nervous about coming to a new school?" I asked.

"maybe a little." she says kinda shyly.

"ally there is no need to act shy around me. You can tell me anything and you know that. Now why are you nervous?"

"well I wasn't the most...liked at my last school. People made fun of me because of how I looked and because I wouldn't get up on stage in front of people. They would make fun of me because I was a teachers pet and I never got in trouble. I just don't want that to happen to me again."

"ally if those people did that to you then they were wrong. Your stage fright is not your fault. Plus you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen an no one should make fun of you for that. They were just jealous." then I realized what I said. Well friends can call other friends can't they?

"thanks Austin, that was really sweet of you to say but I'm not beautiful. I mean everyone would make fun of me. The goody toe shoes. The girl with the glasses. The girl with no life." shoot she heard that part. Wait did she say glasses?

"you wear glasses?"

"yea but I have contacts. I don't wear my glasses cause I don't want people to make fun of me because of them."

"well I won't make fun of you and you shouldn't have to change what you look like just because of what other people think. You are perfect just the way you are." what am I saying! This girl is starting to make me say things that I don't mean. Well she is beautiful and she doesn't need to change who she is just so she will fit in but...ok I did mean it but why am I saying this? I guess I just want her to feel better. I look down at her to see her looking up at me smiling. We finally reach the school. "well hear we are!" I say spreading out my arms wide. "the Fremantle high school home of the Fremantle leopards! Welcome to your new high school. Just stick with me and I'll show you around. Since it's a new school for you guys we will stick in pairs of 2's. Trish you stick with dez and I will stick with ally. Now follow us to the main office so you can get your schedule." me and my best friend lead the girls to the office and the principal comes to greet his new students.

"welcome you must be ally Dawson and trish dela rosa. Here are your defiant. I see that you have already met Austin and dez. They can show you around." said principal brayboy. He handed the girls there sceduals and walked back into his office.

I show ally my scedual. We have all the same classes except she has AP Calculus and AP English by herself. I see dez and trish have all the same classes as eachother but trish has english and math by her self. Dez has different classes as me and ally and trish at the same time all does but he was covering them with his hand. So we all only have two classes different from eachother.

"hey look guys we all have the same classes but ally has two AP classes before lunch, trish has English and math by herself before lunch, i have advanced math and advanced english at the same time. dez has...something. What do you have dez?"

"just this class called...um...'special ed'? What does that even mean." I couldn't tell him that was a dumb kid class so I didnt.

"ok well we all have the rest of the classes together. Hey look we even have all our PE/RA classes music, drama, and creative writing at the same time! Now let's head off to homeroom before were late!" I grab ally's wrist and dez grabs trish's wrist and we drag them to home room. Since it's the first day we can take our bags with us until we get our lockers which we get tomorow. First we have science with Ms King. She seems nice enough. A little strict though. We take our pee assigned seats which happen to be in the order of me, dez, ally, then trish all sitting next to each other. Class goes by fast. She shows us safety videos and talks about the rules but then that's it. When the bell rings we lead the girls to our next class, study hall.

Since we can't talk I decide to pull out my phone and txt ally. Dez is drawing and trish is listening to her music.

Ally's POV

I was reading my book in study hall when I get a txt from Austin.

M=Austin  
D=ally

M: r u as bord as I am?

D: knda. Wat u wana do?

M: idk we could jst talk

D: k wat u wana tlk bout

M: wat do u think dez is drawin?

D: idk I'll check

I look over at dez to see him hard at work on a sketch he is drawing in his sketch book. I peek over his shoulder and see he Is drawing a girl that looks alot like trish but it's not finished so it could be anyone.

D: he is sktchin a grl don't know who

M: ohh dez has a crush!

D: looks like it.

M: ok enough tlk bout othrs. Let's tlk bout u.

D: wat u wana know?

M:evrythng. We r BFF's

D: my fav color is pnk. Have stage fright. Can play piano, guitar, flute, and my voice. Love writing songs. Have a brother. Was n cloud watching club back home. Am bord by horror movies. Am not bord by paranormal movies. Love pickles.

M: u hav a bro?

D: yea names David he is off at colage. Will be transferring to colage here soon so he can b w/ us is a junior

M: cool wen am I Gona meet him?

D: comes in bout 2 weeks

M: can't wait. So do u have a crush from bak home? Do ya do ya?

D: why? Do u?

M: I'll tell if u do

D: was one guy. Names Dallas. Looked kinda like u but w/ dark brown hair and tanner skin.

M: sounds cool.

D: not the brightest though & doesnt like music so over him. Wat bout u?

M: ok fine there is this one grl I kinda liked. But I don't anymore.

D: who was she?

M: her name is Cassidy. She was tall with blond hair. She lovd music but she was knda a jerk. She gossiped alot and started rumers. Plus she was knda mean wen u got to know her.

D: wow u liked her?

M: yea. But I am knida interested in someone else now

D: who?

M: I am intreasted in u. I want to be the best of friends with u so I'm not worried about relationships right now.

D: aww thanks.

M: so who do u like now?

D: no one at the moment. I am trying to b ur BFF so I don't have time plus I'm at a new school so...yea. So now that I've told u bout me tell me bout u.

M: my fav color is blue, my dad was abusive and left a while ago, my mom died of cancer a few weeks ago, I'm being raised by my older siblings, I love music, love horror movies, kinda freaked out by paranormal movies...not alot just a little u know just like how any one would be, and I am getting a headache from staring at the screen on my phone for too long.

D: well then look away 4 a sec

M: fine the bell is bout to ring anyway. Better pack up.

D: k

I tap trish on the shoulder and point to the clock. Austin does the same with dez. We all pack up our stuff and then the bell rings. Austin and dez drag me and trish to our next class. English. Even though I have AP English I still have to take normal English too. It goes by quickly and then we head off to music. Probably my favorite class ever but I am not performing. We all sit next to eachother and the teacher starts to talk.

"hello class my name is ms Hopkins. Today we will assign your instrument. Now piano players line up over here, drummers here, singers here, guitar here, and then brass here. After I assign your instrument you may sit back down in your seat and chat amongst yourselfs until I give out further instructions. If you are good at more than one thing just tell me when I get to you but for now just chose one." we all stand up and line up. Trish goes into the line for singers, Austin goes to singers, I go to piano, and dez goes to guitar. When she gets to me she asks me my name.

"ally Dawson. And ms Hopkins I am good at piano, guitar, flute, and I can sing."

"well ally since you play many instruments I will assign you to two of them. You will play piano and you will sing. Your number is 6."

I thank her then take my seat.

Austins POV

I line up in the singers line. Trish is right behind me, I didn't know she could sing. When I get up to her she asks me my name.

"Austin moon. I sing, play piano, guitar, and drums."

"well since you play so much I will assign you two. You will be singing and guitar. You will be number 15."

I say thank you and go to sit by ally. Then we make small talk until dez and trish get here. Mostly about how things are going so far for the first day of school.

Trish's POV

I line up in the singers line. She asks me my name.

"trish dela rosa. I sing, play piano, and guitar."

"ok trish you will be singing and guitar. Your number will be 17."

I thank her then go take my seat and join in on Austin and ally's conversation.

Dez's POV

I line up in the guitar line and patiently wait for my tern. I'm still pondering whether or not trish Is going to keep my secret but I'm am almost positive that she will. It's finally my turn and the teacher asks me my name.

"dezmond worthy but you can call me dez. I play guitar, drums, piano, and I sing."

"well dez you will be assigns as a singer and a guitarist. Your number will be 32."

"thank you" then I walk back to my seat to join my friends. Shortly after I sat down the teacher called for our attention.

"ok class for your first assignment I will pair everyone up and you will create a song and perform it infront of the class in two weeks. Now listen for your number. Number 15 you will be with number 6. Number 17 you will be with number 32." so that means Austin is working with ally and I am working with TRISH! That means we are going to have to create a song together. Uh oh. No one has ever heard me perform before. I don't perform in front of people. I don't want them to make fun of me. Plus it's one o those secrets that I have been keeping. "now for the remainder of the class period you will get with your partners and work on your assignment." Austin and ally go to one end of the room and me an trish head to the other.

Austins POV

Yes I'm working with ALLY! We head to one end of the room while trish and dez head to the other. We sit down on the piano bench and turn to eachother. "Austin I don't think I can do this."

"what do you mean ally?"

"I can't sing or play piano infront of the whole school."

"you can. Just pretend I'm the only one there."

"ok Austin. I'll try." and then we start working on our song.

Dez's POV

"So trish what were you assigned?" lukily around her I can talk normally.

"singing and guitar."

"same here!"

"I didn't know you could sing or play guitar."

"don't forget about drums, piano, and bagpipes."

"wow now let me guess you don't like to perform infront of crowds and no one knows you can play."

"corectamundo!"

"so how are you gonna perform infront of the whole school?"

"I don't know. Honestly I hate performing in front of people. Just all those eyes staring at me makes me uncomfortable. Well at least I can be perform around you. For some reason I'm not as nervous around you as I am other people and I can actually be myself."

"same here but I don't have stage fright. Don't worry dez I will be right next to you when we perform. Now let's get to work on this song." then we begin working.

30 minutes later.

The bell rings and we all head off to our separate classes but first i head into the bathroom and take out my contacts and put on my glasses. It makes it easier to see. Austin and ally and trish don't know I wear glasses. I only use them when I'm alone or during AP math. I told Austin I had special ED classes which I know are dumb classes basically so that he wouldn't know I have AP classes for the next two cores. I walk into the room and then take a seat in the back. That's where me and all my AP friends sit and the teacher always counts on us to sit there. Plus she wants to keep the kids who might cause trouble up front. I look up at the door and see one of the people I was hoping to not have this class with. Ally. I duck down a little and continue to talk to my friends. Please don't see me please don't see me.

~meanwhile~

Trish's POV

The bell rings and I head off to my second to last class before lunch. English. It goes by quickly and so does my next class math. All they did was tell us the rules and stuff. And soon I found myself heading to lunch.

~meanwhile~

Austin's POV

Advanced math and English go by quickly and all I can think about is dez. I fell sorry for the fact that he has special Ed classes. That means he gets extra help but it also means he is different than other people like he acts weird because of a disability or something but he doesn't I mean I know everything about him. We've been friends for 8 years. We tell eachother everything and he would've told me if he had a disability. We dont have secrets. You know what's weird though, he never invites me to his house. We always hang out at my house. I mean I know his agrees and Ive been to it to pick him up in the morning but I've just never been inside there. I think I'll pop by for a suprise visit later today. I walk into the lunch room and see ally trish and dez all sitting at a table. I walk over o them and sit down.

"hey guys! So how was your 2 separate classes away from your 2 best guys?" I said. Me and dez leaned into eachother and smiled while looking at the girls then they burst out laughing.

"seriously Austin. Seriously." says ally

"what! What did I do?!"

"ugh never mind. AP math and English were so boring. But there was a guy in there that looked exactly like dez but he was wearing glasses and he was using all the correct terms. It was freaky weird. I mean he could've been your twin dez. I couldn't really see from where I was sitting but he looked like he was even wearing the same clothes."

"wow that is hows it going on you and trish's song?" I ask dez.

"pretty good but we have a lot to do on it. Hey trish maybe you could come over to my house to work on it after school?"

"sure."

"hey ally since trish is going to dez's house to work on their song maybe you would like to come over To my house to work on our song?"

"sure." the end of lunch bell rings and we all head to our next class. Drama. Then we go to creative writing. Then we go to Spanish and finally PE. All of the classes go quickly and soon we find ourselves walking out of the school. Trish and dez head to his house and me and aly head to my house.

End of chapter 8


	10. authors note

remember if you have an idea for another chapter in any of my stories please tell me in a review. and if you want you can write a chapter and type it then give it to me in private reviews and if it wont let you put the entire thing in one review give it to me in multiple reviews


	11. chapter 9 return of nurse ally

**i wanted you people to know that the idea behind this story was given to me by a reviewer and i did not come up with this idea. but the reviewer was either not part of the site or not logged in because i dont have there pen name all it said was FAN so just remember i did not come up with the idea for austin gets sick again and back comes nurse ally. remember if you have an idea for another chapter in any of my stories please tell me in a review. and if you want you can write a chapter and type it then give it to me in private reviews and if it wont let you put the entire thing in one review give it to me in multiple reviews.**** thank you and enjor chapter 9 **

**~at austins house(where we left off at the end of the last chapter)~**

**ally's POV**

"austin i dont think i can perform the song infront of the intire class." at the moment me and austin are sitting on his bed working on our project for music class. it is so unfair how they give us a project on the first day of school. its so unfair.

"ally dont worry when were up there you will be fine. just pretend that im the on-on-AHH-AHH-AHHCHOOOO!"

"bless you."

"thank anyway what i was saying is just pretend that i am the only one up there with you. dont worry you'll be fine."

"ok i trust you. but its getting late i have to be home for dinner."

"ok bye ally."

"bye." then i left his house and fell fast asleep as soon as i got home.

**~the next morning~**

**austin's POV**

i woke up with a small headache and my throat was kinda dry but i decide to ignore it. i stand up but then i get dizzy and almost fall but it passes and i get ready for school. i grab my backpack and head down the stairs to see jacob waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"hey jacob! what are you doing?" wow my voice is really scratchy today.

"your not going to school today."

"why not?"

"because your sick austin."

"i am not sick." then i cough. well that didnt help my situation. stupid cold.

"austin last night i heard you coughing and went to check on you. you were in a dead sleep. you were coughing and sweating alot. you were wrapped up in like 10 blankets and you had sweated through all of them including your heavy winter wool pjamas. i got you new sheats and i got you changed but you never woke up. you are normally a really light sleaper. plus," he puts his hand on my forehead before i could stop him. "you have a fever."

"i do not have a fever. if anything its cold in here.'

"austin its september its not cold in here. your sick austin!"

"i am not!"

"fine go to school feeling like crap i dont care. but remember i have to work so i wont be here to take care of you. gosh you are lucky its a half day today. i dont think you will be able to last at school for an entire day."

"shut up and move im late plus i have to head by ally's house to get her to school since she still doesnt know her way around yet and i have to make sure dez doesnt go and pet anymore rabid squirls. see ya!"

"oh i get it austin,you dont wanna miss school because you dont want to not see ally. you dont want to not be around her for one day. you like her!"

"i do not like ally! i just dont want to miss school plus *cough* i have this realy big project in music that im working on with-"

"let me guess. Ally."

"ok maybe i am working with ally but i dont like her. i mean i do but only as like a realy good *cough* friend. plus she cant write this song on her *cough cough* own. she has stage frght and i need to help her overcome it."

"austin you realy shouldnt be going to school today. that cough sounds realy bad."

"you cant tell me what to do. i have to go." i push past him and walk out of the house and towards dez's place. i see dez aout half a mile down from his house walking towards ally and trishs house. he looks like hes reading a book while hes walking. i run up to him. "hey dez." he slams his book shut

"hey austin. your late. thats not like you."

"just my brother. he wanted to talk to me about something. so what were you reading?"

"nothing. are you feeling ok austin? your voice sounds realy rough and your realy pale."

"im fine. gosh you sound like jacob."

we arive at allys house and are joined by the girls. they start talking about something but im not realy paying attention to what there saying. im to buisy trying to control my stomach. it is starting to realy hurt. i feel way worse than i did this morning. maybe jocob was right maybe i should've stayed home. but its too late to turn back. plus jacob is probably at work already.

"austin?"

"huh? oh yea ally?"

"are you ok? you like completly zoned out and your realy pale."

"im fine! why does every one keep asking me that! gosh! give me a break will ya'!and ally! you sound just like my stupid brother jacob! gosh will you just shut up for once in your worthless dorky little life!" oh my gosh. where did that come from. oh no i yelled at ally. how could i do that to her. what have i done. she looks down at the ground and i see a single tear roll down her face. "ally, im sorry. i dont know what came over me." she just keeps looking down and doesnt ignoledge me. 'i...im sorry ally. i just..." all the sudon i feel like ten times worse. i run away from the group and to the treehouse. i cant climb it though so i just lay down at the bottom of the tree and curl up on myself in hopes that the pain will go away.

**ally's POV**

what was that? austin never yells and he has never yelled at me before. i cant believe what he just said to me. i look away from his gaze and down to the ground. i can feel a single tear run down my face. i hear him apologize to me but im too heart broken to answer. then he just darts off in the direction of the treehouse. how could he just yell at me for no reason?

"hey ally, dont feel bad. you didnt do anything to make austin mad. but he is obviously not feeling very well and when he doesnt feel good he lashes out and gets snappy and really mean. he would lash out and not have any clue why. dont worry you did nothing wrong. trust me ive known austin since we were in 2nd grade and any time he doesnt feel good he does this but he never admidts that hes sick. hes too stubern to admit somethings wrong and he is also to hard headed to show weakness." says calum.

"well what do i do? i have to make sure hes ok."

"go after him. me and trish will head to school and explain to the teachers that on the way to school austin got sick and you had to take care of him."

"thanks dez. you know you can be really sweet when you want to." i rush off as fast as i can to the tree house. when i get there i am shocked. i see austin lying on the ground in the fetal position with both of his arms wraped around his stomache. he looks like he is in pain. i run over to him and kneel down beside him.

"austin, are you ok? he shakes his head no.

"can you tell me what hurts?"

"stomache, throat, head, everything."

"come on lets get you home." i help him up and he leans on me for support. we walk as fast as we can when im supporting an almost dead weight teenage boy. when we get there i grab the key from under the welcom mat and walk into his house. he lays down on the couch and i hurredly grab the thermometer from the kitchen. "open up austin."

he does so without complaint and i stick the thermometer in his beeps and i take it out.

"101.9 austin thats high. im gonna get some medicine for you. stay here." wow this is the second time ive taken care of him when hes sick. weird. i grab some medicine for him and also a new change of clothes from his room. i walk back down stairs to see him in a restless sleep. i shake him awake gently.

"austin wake up. here are some clothes for you to change into. i am going to go get you some water to take your medicine with." i walk into the kitchen and pour him a nice glass of cold water. i walk back in with the pills in one hand and the glass of water in the other and once again see austin facing the other way undressing. standing there for a moment in only his boxers.i walk up behind im. ok austin here take these pills. they will make you feel better." he turns around to see me.

"oh...uh...uh...ally..." he starts to majorly blush and i mean like firetruck red blush. probably since in talking to him while hes in his underwear. i start to laugh.

"whats so funny?" he askes. his voice is prrety much completly gone by now.

"austin the first time i took care of you while you were sick i walked in on you in your boxers. then i went back to the kitchen and you followed me but then you fell and i helped you back to the couch. now here take these." i hand him the pills and he takes them. "and try not to use your voice. its almost gone and i dont want you to lose it completly. he nodds his head then finishes getting dressed. i help him lay down on the couch and cover him up with a fuzzy blanket.

"so austin using your fingers how bad do you feel. 1 is perfectly fine and 10 is your about to die." he holds up nine fingers. "wow that bad. dont worry we will get you feeling better in no time." all of the suddon he looks kindof green. "austin are you ok?" he nods his head no then runs to the bathroom. i rush after him to see him puking his guts out in the toilet. i kneel down beside him and rub his back. he finishes and leans back against the bathroom wall. he shuts his eyes tight but tears still stream from them. "austin its ok. you'll be ok."

"ally. i cant feel my legs. same as last time. get an ambulance."


End file.
